In the field of height-adjustable tables, it is common that a user changes the working position on a regular basis. It is known to be recommended that people working at tables should vary their position in order to avoid pains and strains on the body. Also, it is becoming more and more common that for instance in an open office, the workplaces are portable, such that a person do not have a personal office space, but any person can sit at any desk as long as he/she is provided with the right tools. This scenario puts more responsibility on the work place to suit a portable work environment. The desks and chairs must, for instance be easily adjusted to suit the person sitting and standing at the desk. A solution to this may be a height-adjustable table, wherein the user may adjust the height of the table by pressing a button on the table or on a remote control. However, since office work is fairly static, it is of high importance that a good ergonomic posture is kept by the user. It is therefore a need for a solution that may improve the use of a height-adjustable table and ensure that a user works ergonomically.